Fairy God Mothers Don't Exist
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: She was just a broken person in a room filled with life and joy. Everything she was determined not to let herself fall into, she had become.. Jessica/CM Punk.


She sat backstage in the dining room, sitting at a table all by herself as she listened to the crowd of noise pass her on a endless spiral. She sat with her head facing downwards, black and red hair covering most of her broken features as she stared at the small amount of food that sat on the plastic white plate in front of her. She felt sick by just being in the same room as him. All those emotions rushing back to her within a second.

It made her want to run away. Run away and never look back at him or the rest of her miserable life. But, she couldn't. She wouldn't let him win.. She would never back down to him.. That's probably why they were so great, yet so wrong for each other. So much in common, but so many obstacles in the way of each other. She slowly let her crystal blue eyes, which were still red and puffy from the amount of tears she crys when she thinks no one is watching her, look up off the food in front of her. Just the thought of food made her want to throw up..

She let her gaze wander around the almost fall dining hall. She watched the other Superstars and Divas sit at tables together, laughing loudly or talking as they ate their food. Then, her gaze fell onto Him..

Him.

There were so many different words to describe how she felt about him, so many in fact, that she couldn't even put it into writing.. She watched as he sat with Her. Just one of the few reasons they couldn't be together.. The blond bimbo who never does anything wrong..

She closed her eyes in a silent agony, feeling the tears fill up with tears for probably the fourth time since she had arrived at work less than two hours ago. The memories of her and him together played through out her mind.. She snapped her eyes open, breathing in sharply through her teeth as she tried to best to get her tears to subside. She couldn't let herself cry again. She needed to get a grip on the world. She felt numb inside, like the whole world had shoved a lifetime supply of that stuff that makes your gums numb when your at a dentists.. Not that she could ever remember what it was called. She didn't really care about it either. She ran her hands back through the faded redness in her hair. She looked a mess, everyone could see it. Yet, no body said a word.

They all kept silent and watched as the 'Diva' fell deeper into this heartbreaking depression. They had all tried to pull her out, save her from hitting the bottom, but she just continued to fall.. She would hit the bottom soon, and then everything would turn into choas. She could feel it in her blood.. She was so close to hitting the bottom and all she wanted was to find the light that could save her..

She watched as he grinned at Her. Oh how she loved his smile.. She would give anything have him smile like that at her again. Anything. She dropped her eyes down to her hands on her lap, not bothering to wipe a tear as it slowly released it self from her stinging eyes, rolling down her pale white cheek slowly. She felt ill now.

She could feel peoples eyes on her, watching her like a test tube experiment. She felt trapped. She could feel her chest getting tighter by the moment. She could feel the panic rise up through the numbness, causing her to widen her eyes as more tears continued to fall from them. It was so obvious, so clear to everyone who knew the woman so well.. She was nothing without him.

Nothing..

Just a broken person in a room filled with life and joy.

Everything she was determined not to let herself fall into, she had become.

She couldn't do this anymore. Sit here and act like she was okay despite how obvious it was that she wasn't. She shook her head, standing up slowly. She could hear the bang as the plastic cutlery connected to the floor, ignoring it as she continued to run out.. She could feel all of their eyes on her..

But his burned into her soul the most out of all of them..

**----**

She continued to run. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. She was still inside the arena though if that made anyone feel safer about loosing her. Not that anyone gave a damn, everyone had abandoned her in this big, wide world.

They chucked her into the deep end of the pool before she could learn to swim.

They left her.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself fall over something, her elbow coming into harsh contact with the cold, hard ground. She closed her eyes and ignoring the stinging from her eyes as she held her elbow in pain. She opened her eyes a few seconds later, blinking a few times to get rid of her tear filled vision, before looking back.. She saw the thing she had tripped over, a broom. She was positive she would have heard if it had fallen over. She would have heard a clatter as the wood connected to the concrete. It was only then that she heard the quiet bunch of giggles coming from a short distance away. She closed her eyes as the giggles slowly subsided after a good 5 minutes.. The bitches. She knew hardly any of the Divas liked her.. But, that?

She shook her head and slowly got up, ignoring the shooting pains that ran up her legs to her thighs, then back down to her ankles, breathing in and out quickly as she started to run again in an loosing attempt to get away from it all. She skidded across the ground slightly, slipping until she grabbed something metal, gripping onto it with a hand tightly as her legs lost their contact with the ground. She hung their like that, the top of her ankles touching the ground as she gripped onto a metal pole from something, determined not to let herself fall down onto the ground.. She widened her crystal blue eyes as she heard different voices from nearby, all of them getting closer.

She looked up before a thought hit her hard. She grasped onto the metal pole with the other hand, pulling herself up off of the ground and pushing herself onto one of the planks of wood that hung next to it. She really had no idea why they were there, not that she cared. She was just grateful that they were there to save her in a moment of need. She looked down as she balanced her weight onto the pole and plank of wood, watching as three superstars walked under her. She squinted her eyes slightly, before recognising the three superstars as Legacy, why they were backstage of a Smackdown taping she had no clue of.

She watched them closely as they all muttered things to quiet for her ears to pick up. She stayed silent, not daring to move or make a sound until the Legacy had gone, slowly crouching down onto the plank of wood and grasping onto the metal pole, letting her feet slip off of the wood and gripping the pole tighter as she hung in the air, the tips of her feet just missing the floor below her.

Damn her and her shortness.

She breathed in slowly before letting go of the pole, landing in some sort of crouching positing on the floor before falling back on something, landing on her back bone slightly. She let out a groan before slowly standing up, checking her elbow over before making sure her ankles were okay. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, wincing at her wallpaper of Him and her.. She really needed to change that. She widened her eyes at the time, quickly shoving her phone into her back pocket before jogging off in the direction of the locker rooms, unaware of the six pairs of eyes watching her from a distance..

**----**

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer _

_You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home _

_The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters _

_And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all _

She forced on a smile before pulling on a sleeveless black hoodie, walking out onto the platform in the darkness, unable to help herself from smiling faintly as the crowd went mad, red lights flickering around randomly.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around _

_And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around _

_Well I'm about to let you know _

She walked down the ramp, holding onto her back to show the 'side effets' from last nights PPV against Michelle McCools kicks in the back, even if she had won..

_There's something I don't wanna understand _

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man _

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands _

_Is breaking apart her heart _

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live _

_Don't give her everything that you got to give _

_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live just break it apart her heart _

She slid in the ring, pulling off her hoodie before chucking out to the crowd. She watched as her tag team partner, Gail Kim made her way down to the ring, flashing her a weak smile before turning her eyes back to the platform.

She watched as Maryse and Barbie made their way down to the ring, her eyes narrowing slightly at Barbie before climbing out onto the apron as the match started.

**----**

She watched with blank eyes as Gail continued to dominate on Maryse, not having gotten into the ring once since the match started five minutes ago, despite all of the tags Gail tried to make.. Its not she needed them though, she had dominated through out the whole match. She watched with red eyes, not moving as she watched Maryse fall to the mat. She watched as Maryse tagged Barbie in. She widened her eyes before standing up onto the second rope, holding her hand out to Gail.  
"Tag me in!" She screamed, something inside of her snapping.  
Gail looked from Barbie, to her tag team partner, then back to Barbie.  
"TAG ME IN!" She screamed again.  
Gail shrugged before slapping her hand with hers.

She slid in through the ropes before running at Barbie, jumping up onto her back and wrapping her legs around her tightly, sending her down onto the floor. She didn't hesitate to beat down on her, all of her emotions caused by Punk and Barbie rushing out. She screamed out as Kelly tried to stand, jumping up onto her back again, sending Kelly to the ground. She watched as Kelly rolled out of the ring, rolling out after her before tackling her to the floor. She ignored as Maryse tried to pull them apart, standing up before standing to the side, bringing her foot up to connect with Maryse's jaw. She grabbed Kelly before dragging her into the ring by her arm, DDTing her down to the floor face first before rolling her over. She walked over to the ropes before climbing to the top, looking out at the crowd and letting a scream escape her lips, before jumping off the top rope in a moonsault, connecting to Kelly. She lifted Kelly's leg for the 3 count before standing up, her eyes locked with Kelly's as the ref raised hers and Gail's hand.  
"And your winners.. Gail Kim and Jessica!"

Jessica gave a small smile to Gail before watching her roll out of the ring, going to climb out herself before being stopped by familiar theme music starting through out the arena.

She snapped her eyes up at the sound of Melina's entrance music, her eyes widening in fear as she watched Melina, Natalya, Lisa, Shannon, Jeff and Matt come out to the ring. She recoiled slightly before walking back into something hard. She spun around before stumbling backwards, her blue eyes connecting with His hazel ones. She shook her head before ignoring as he called her name, rolling out of the ring before running up the ramp, ducking under Matt's arm before legging it backstage.

**----**

Jessica ran to her locker room, Punk on her chase. She ran inside and tried to close the door, only to have Punk stop her. She closed her eyes in a silent agony, shoving her body into the door hard, trying to get it to shut.

She stumbled forewords a few moments later when Punk shoved the door open, not having enough strength in her body to power against him. She quickly recoiled away from his burning gaze, turning her back towards him as she lowered her crystal blue eyes down to the floor, the fear and panic causing her chest to tighten. She wanted to be alone. No. She just didn't want to be in this situation. Anywhere but here would have suited her nicely right then.. But, unfortunately..

**Fairy godmothers are only real in fairy tales.**

"Jessica.."

She closed her eyes as she heard Him say her name.. After all of them months, she would have given anything for him to say her name.. But, at this moment, all she wanted him to do was vanish from her sight.. She didn't want to be in here.. Alone. With Punk..

She resisted the sudden urge to let out a groan as she felt tears, yet again, sting her eyes.. Great. Now she was crying infront of him. _'What next Jess?'_ She mentally yelled at herself. ..Now.. She was speaking to herself? She closed her eyes at her stupidity, before freezing as she felt Him standing put a hand onto her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, her breathing catching in her throat.. Oh god.. He was touching her..

"Jess.."

Oh hell no. He did not come in here and call her 'Jess' then think everything will be fine. Hell no. She snapped her eyes open, shoving his hand from off of her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest as she took two steps forward and away from him. Three fucking months alone, and he does this? Fuck him..

_'Bi polar bitch.'_

She scowled at her thoughts, shaking her head, causing her fading black and red hair to fall over her face.

She could hear him sigh from behind her, almost causing her to feel guilty about what she had just done.. No. Why should she feel guilty? HE was the one shoving his throat down some tramps throat as she sat on the sidelines. Fuck him. Fuck Barbie. Fuck them all.

"Don't call me that." She growled at him.

How was she suppose to act? Be nicer? Be calmer? After everything that had happened, he expected her to be okay with him? After he'd ditched her and ran off with that blond slut, taking everyone that she had loved with him. Who was she suppose to have left? Her mother wasn't alive anymore and her dad.. Well, he wasn't around anymore..

Jessica refused to budge from her stubborn mode as she heard Punk sigh from behind her.. No.. He wasnt going to make her feel weak. He wasn't going to win this. She wouldn't let herself give into him. She couldn't do that.

"Jessica Amber Langford.."

She jumped, not realising that he was that close to her. She felt his warm breathe on her neck as his lips brushed against her earlobe with every word he had said.. She couldn't help but breathe in sharply through her teeth as a shivered ran down her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She could hear him breathing on her neck.. Oh god how she had missed him..

"I love you.." He whispered into her ear.

"You fucked her."

Three words so harsh, yet so true..

And the bi-polar-ness was back yet again.

She couldn't help it.. It just came out.. She didn't mean for it to.. It just did. She couldn't stop herself.

But, it was true. He had fucked Her. The blond 'innocent' slut. The one who stripped on stage. The one that could Nevverrr do Anything wrong! **Bullshit! **She was the reason all of this had happened. She was the reason that Jessica was all alone. SHE was the reason that Jessica broke down every time she even saw someone similar looking to Punk! She was the rea---

"Jess, im sorry." Punk whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, pulling him back into her.

Jessica felt weak in the knees as she felt her back connect with his chest.. She needed him soo much.. But, she needed him to herself. She needed to know that he wouldnt leave her for that slut again.. She just needed to know..

Jessica could feel the tears sting her eyes, causing her to drop her crystal blue eyes down to the floor as she breathed in sharply through her teeth, trying to rid of the fresh tears in her eyes. She held her arms over her chest tightly, biting down on her bottom lip roughly as she looked down at the carpeted floor still.

"Jess.. I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Your..With..Her.."

She could just about form a sentence.. Her mind felt like mush from just being this close to him, her body touching his. She felt weak all over, about to give into his and beg for him to take her back.. Something that Jessica Langford would never be caught dead doing.. He could make her do anything he wanted. She would kiss the very ground he walked on if it meant that he would take her back.

"I left her.."

She didn't know if she could believe hi.. They were the three words she had wanted to hear for so long, but now, when he saod them, she doesn't know if their true or not..

"But.. This morning.. In the din--"

"After you left.. When i saw the tears i your eyes i felt my heart brake.."

Punk cut her off.

It was possible.. And that might explain why he'd changed shirts since she had last seen him in the dinging hall.. But, still, could she believe him?

"How do i know i can trust you?" She asked quietly.

She knew that he knew she was slowly giving into him.. She was his to either brake and destroy or treasure forever..

She just begged that he chose the second option.

"You've just gotta' trust me doll face." Punk whispered, pressing his lips to her neck.

Jessica couldn't help but close her eyes and tilting her head to the side on impulse as she felt his lips on her neck, slowly feeling herself get weaker as she gave into him more. Punk slowly turned her around.

"Because.."

He paused, kissing her neck again."

"I.."

He paused again, kissing along her jawline slowly.

"Love.."

He paused, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"You."

He whispered the last word onto her lips before capturing them in a mind blowing kiss.

Jessica felt her legs buckle as Punk pulled back a minute or so later, grabbing onto his arms and gripping them as her legs gave out from under her, causing Punk to grab her waist quickly and wrap his arms around her tightly.

"You know what?" Jessica whispered.

"What?"

"I love you too."

Jessica whispered, before Punk captured her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

And maybe.. Just maybe..

Fairy godmothers did exist outside of Fairy tales..


End file.
